My Love/transcript
---- Catalina: At least I don't look like a donkey! Xesus: People like donkeys. Now shut up because I'm eey-bored! Catalina: Sure, mainly because your weirdness is rubbing off on me. Xesus: Galdly. *Xesus walks away* Catalina: Wait, I didn't mean it like that! Come back! Álvaro: You like him. Catalina: And how much exactly do you know about love? I don't like him. Álvaro: Whatever. Catalina: Oh look, its the donkey. Are you still "eey-bored"? Xesus: Go away Catalina! Catalina: Come on. I was just joking. *Catalina sits down on a bench and Lalita sits next to her* Lalita: Hey, you'll get over him someday. Just wait and see. Catalina: I don't like him. I just don't get why he doesn't take a joke! *Catalina walks away* Ignacio: Hey, Xesus. Xesus: Oh, hey. Álvaro: What's up? Xesus: Catalina. Ignacio: Listen dude. It's Catalina. If someone annoys her, she has a joke about it. She often says things she regrets. Álvaro: That and if she likes you back, she won't realize. She doesn't expect herself to fall in love. That and if she knew she was in love with you, she'd never admit it anyway. Xesus: So, she could like me back? Ignacio: Pretty much. Xesus: But she doesn't. If she liked me, she wouldn't have said that. Álvaro: She doesn't know what love is. Last time she liked a guy was when we were six and had a crush on my brother. Ignacio: Yeah. And it took her ages to admit it to me. Never mind you and Luna. *Ignacio and Álvaro laugh* Catalina: Hey, Xesus. What's wrong with you? You usually like fighting with me. Xesus: Well, I don't anymore. Catalina: Listen, if this is about what I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Xesus: You did. I can see you're lying. Ignacio: You're in- Catalina: SAY LOVE AND I WILL KILL YOU! Ignacio: Okay. Calm, down. Catalina: Sorry. It's just all day everyone's been saying the same thing in different ways. Ignacio: Okay well, sorry for thinking you like him. Álvaro: Hey, you coming out tonight. Xesus: No, I'm just staying here.Ignacio: Why? Xesus: Because Catalina will be there. Álvaro: Wow, you're really bummed. Xesus: Yeah, now just go. Ignacio: Whatever, loner. Lalita: Where's Xesus? Álvaro: In our room. He's seriously bummed. Ignacio: Catalina, where you going? Catalina: To get Xesus. Lalita: Why? Catalina: Because it's my fault he's like that, I'm going to fix it. Catalina: Xesus! Are you in there? Let me in! Xesus: No, leave me alone. Catalina: Xesus, please. Let me in! I'll apologize in every language if I have to. JUST LET ME IN!!!! Xesus: No. Because you don't care about me. You don't care about anyone unless they're you! Catalina: Xesus, you know that's a lie. I care about you very much. Now let me in. *Xesus doesn't reply and Catalina goes quiet* Catalina: Xesus. Please. I can tell that you hate me now, but I'm, I'm really worried. I'm worried that you'll never come out and die. What if- *Catalina cutes herself off* What if I said I love you? Xesus: I won't believe you. All you want is me out of here. Catalina: Yeah. Well, in that case, if I didn't care about you, would I be here right now? Xesus: Yes. You're only doing this to look good. *Catalina starts crying* Catalina: Please let me in. I'm begging you. Xesus: Stop fake crying. Your not a crocodile. Catalina: Xesus, I don't know what else to do. You won't let me in. You don't believe a word I say. There's nothing else to do except get a teacher. But then you'll be in trouble. Just let me in, there's not much to it. And if you don't let me in, I'll knock down the door. *Xesus opens the door* Catalina: Can I sit. Xesus: Sure, whatever. Catalina: Listen, I'm really sorry for what I said. I won't say it again. I didn't mean it. I just didn't know what to say. Xesus: How's about "sit down"? Catalina: Listen, we're not gonna get along and we both know that. But what I said was really wrong and I'm the most sorry I've been in my life. Please can you forgive me? Xesus: ...Fine! I'll forgive you. But this changes nothing. Catalina: Understood. Xesus: Should we go? Catalina: Yeah. *Xesus pulls Catalina up and she trips into his arms. They kiss* Category:Transcripts Category:Perfect vs Infamous Episodes